Fulmen Dominus
by CWR
Summary: This story is up for grabs as well.
1. Prologue

_Fulmen Dominus_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

_**Prologue**_

It is rumored that one who could control the power of lightning would have near omnipotent powers. The last being who could control this almighty was the Overlord Zeus. His powers were so amazing that the foolish muggles mistook him to be a god so powerful that he controlled all of the deities of Olympus. He was nearly immortal which only furthered the muggles' belief that he was a god.

One day on his 1500th birthday, one of the more influential muggles of Europe came to visit and pay homage to him. He presented a gift at the statue of Zeus in Sparta. He was greatly surprised to see the powerful mage looking down at him after he laid a beautifully woven cloak at the base of the statue. The muggle had taken the fur of a beautiful creature to make the cloak enable the wearer to disappear once it was on.

Suddenly in a deep voice Zeus spoke. "Young muggle my time is coming to an end. I have gift for your family if you will keep a valuable piece of information."

"My lord, I would do this for you at no cost," the muggle said in a respectful tone.

"Nonsense! From this point forth the line of Potter will flourish as a powerful wizarding family," Zeus said as the blue lightning crackled in the air and flowed into the man.

The muggle fell to the floor from the rush of power. He quickly got up and bowed before Zeus.

"My lord, you have no idea how much this means to me. I thank you with all my heart. Now I will take whatever information that you require me to know," the young Potter said with happiness.

"_The time of the next Lightning Lord will not come for some time,_

_He will be born of the Stag and the Lily as the 7th month dies,_

_He will be marked with the sign of Zeus by the Snake,_

_He will be naive of his almighty powers until the moment of his 17th year,_

_Using these powers that the Snake shall not know,_

_He will bring harmony to the world with the death of the Snake_,

_He will continue to keep order in the world until death."_

Once the words were spoken Zeus fell to the floor of the temple dead. The young Potter buried the body of the god at the foot of Olympus, remaining ignorant of the true meaning of the prophecy. He passed it down his line in a letter kept magically preserved in the Potter vault at Gringotts, until everyone in the family was dead except for a 16 soon to be 17 year old boy with a lightning bolt scar.

**A.N.: Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fulmen Dominus**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Everyhting belongs to J.K. Rowling and co.**

**A.N.****:Hey, here's the first chapter. I hadn't planned on it orginally, but I have decided to incorporate this book with Half-Blood Prince. Hope you like it.**

**Story Information:**

**_Summary:_There hasn't been a Lightning Lord since the Overlord Zeus. It is rumored that the one who could control the almighty power of lightning would be nearly omnipotent. The next Lightning Lord has arisen in the form of a boy with a lightning bolt scar. **

_**Spoilers: **_**Up to HBP**

**Chapter 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Harry Potter swung hand drowsily onto the alarm clock to silence it. If you knew about Harry you might wonder where he got the alarm clock. The answer was almost comical. His oaf of a cousin had thrown it away because it had run out of batteries. Harry had found some good Double As laying in the pile of thrown away junk that used to be in Dudley's second bedroom. Harry had repaired what he wanted while he was at school. It might not have worked there but once the electronics were in the muggle world they were fine. Due to this, Harry had a rather nice sterio system set up in his small room. God forbid what would happen if Vernon found out.

Harry's dreams had been filled with the image of his elderly headmaster's body sprawled at the foot of the tower. He always knew that Snape was no good, but Dumbledore trusted him so everybody else did too. Harry couldn't believe that Snivellus was the Half-Blood Prince who had helped him through potions. He made a silent vow that when he caught up to him he would avenge the Headmaster. He was going to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them along with the seventh piece of his soul residing in his body. The ring and the diary had been destroyed. The necklace might have been destroyed by R.A.B. Nagini was one of them. As was the cup of Hufflepuff. He thought that the last one probably belonged to Ravenclaw. Harry knew the sword of Gryffindor wasn't possible. He was sure the Sorting Hat would have been noticed too.

Harry looked over to the calendar. It was June 9th. He had only been home a day. Harry knew that he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts unless it was to search for Horcruxes. He hoped that it wouldn't close down because of Dumbledore's death. The other students needed a chance for normal life. He decided that he would train independently while searching for the Horcruxes. He was planning to stay at Godric's Hollow and seeing his old home.

His first order of bussiness would to get fit while spending the his last required stay at the Dursleys. He planned to do this by running 3 kilometers twice a day for the first and second weeks. He would run 5 kilometers twice a day for the third fourth weeks. For the fifth and sixth weeks he would run a daily 10 kilometers. He would run to Diagon Alley where he would be to buy some things and visit Gringotts for information about his vault on the first day of the seventh week.

Harry got up and starting running just as he had planned. What he hadn't planned on was nbeing completely exhausted at the end of the run. He got back and began to do push ups in his room. He managed to get in 130 before he collapsed. Then he did sit-ups and crunches along with some calithestics. This was Harry's routine for the first couple of weeks.

Harry was amazed at how far he had come in appearnce and strength. He knew he could easily complete the run. The added bonus of running was all the looks the girls were giving him. Damn anyone who would call him vain, he was just proud of his appearance.

Anonther improvement he had made was in Occlumency. He figured if Dumbledore had wished for him to learn it, it was probably important. Harry had learned that the method Snape had used was completely useless. He read in a book that he had bought from a catalog that if an unexperienced Occlumencer was attacked brutally it actually decreased their natural defenses to Legilcimency. The right method was to imagine a wall around a structure that was their mind. Harry's mind was a mental image of Hogwarts. He had started by imagining titanium walls around Hogwarts. (Which he thought seemed very out of place.) Then he had imagined anti-apparition wards which should effectively stop intruders from attacking his mind. Now his only threat was face to face encounters. For that he had implemented stone gargoyles like at Hogwarts which attacked any intruder viciously. The next step was to organize his mind. While on the outside his mind looked like Hogwarts on the inside it looked like a giant libraries. The library was organized into sections. In each section was another subsection . There could be as many subsections as necessary. For example: There was one section called Magic. In that section there was a subsection which was labled Defense Against the Dark Arts. Inside that subsection were other subsections like Shields and Curses. Harry knew that he had a very well organized mind. This was however only the first step of defeating Voldemort.

Today Harry would be making his way to Diagon Alley where he would start getting truly prepared for destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort.

**A.N.: So what do you think? Please review.** **I was amzed with all of the reviews that I had already gotten I hope I get as many for this chapter.**


End file.
